Christmas with the Gibbs Clan: A Papa Smurf Christmas
by puppypants
Summary: Jethro and his new family celebrate Christmas. Sequel in the Papa Smurf series. Set after Little Wedding Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

"Fosh-dee da Fo..man was a jolly and happy...show!" Tim sat in his car seat, bellowing the words of his favorite Christmas song, with an enthusiastic confidence as he kicked his booted-feet in the air to his own beat.

"Dad! Tell Tim it's Frosty the Snowman!"  
Jenny turned in the front seat to make eye contact with Tony in the back. "Tony, honey. Tim is doing a pretty good job for such a small boy."

"But, it's 'spose to be a jolly and happy shawl!"

Jenny snickered.  
"Tim." Gibbs was driving, catching Tim's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Yus, Dad?"  
"It's Frosty the Snowman."  
"I know. Can't you hear me dad? Fosh-dee da Foman!"  
"Dad!" Tony craned his neck so he could observe his father's expression.  
Gibbs turned to Jenny beside him,"I distinctly heard Frosty."  
"Yeah, I did too." Jenny's serious appearance, cracked after a moment of futile restraint.

"You're both not very funny to me right now. In fact, you're all radder 'noying." Tony threw his head back to bounce off his seat.

Gibbs snuck a smirk to Jenny. She tightly smiled, placing a hand on her mouth to hold in her giggle. Tim continued his song, his voice quieting as he began to focus on the places they passed. His thumb entered his mouth, his head lulling to one side as he leaned against the side of his car seat.

"Looks like our entertainment is falling asleep. I'm really looking forward to sliding with the boys, I haven't gone for ages."

Gibbs adjusted the dial for the heater. "It's probably too warm in here. I'm feeling sleepy myself."

"Mom, is Santa really coming tomorrow?"

"Oh, Tony, I guarantee it."

"What's that? Guarantee?" Asked Tony.

Gibbs piped in, "Let's just say, Tony, that in all the years I've walked the earth, I've never known a year that he failed to come." Tony smiled, sitting back in his seat, assured and more able to relax.  
Gibbs pulled into a vacant parking lot, "Okay. Here we are."

Tony began to unbuckle his belt before Gibbs was fully parked as he let out an earsplitting screech causing Tim to open his groggy eyes. Tim peered out his window, looking at the pristine snow-covered hill. "We're sliding dare, mommy?" Tim pointed with his mitten-covered hand.

"Yes, Tim."

Gibbs had made sure they each woke up early to get a good start before the hill was covered with kids celebrating Christmas vacation from school.

"I have to admit, Jethro, as much as I hated getting out of that warm bed this morning I am glad we have the hill to ourselves. I've always been so worried about being plowed over by another sledder."

"I bet you're just so amazed that you married such an intelligent, efficient man, full of common sense and surprises."  
Jenny comically glared at Gibbs. "Well, I wouldn't push it."  
Gibbs leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before she wrapped a woolly, purple scarf over her face, covering her glowing smile.

They fell into routine, Jenny retrieving Tim from his car seat and Gibbs helping Tony with the passenger door and holding his hand once he exited the car. Tony and Gibbs went to the back of the car to get the snow tubes from the trunk. They all trudged to the end of the parking lot, reaching the bottom of the bank with Jenny holding Tim.

"Dad? Do you think we'll make a hunderd miles perd hour when we go down that hill?"  
"Oh, at least. And I bet if you flap your arms you can go even faster." Jenny swatted Gibbs in the arm. "Honey, don't listen to him. Jethro, do you want him to look foolish?"

Gibbs shrugged at her. "I would have let him in on it after the first ride. Besides...we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Hey, but maybe he's right and it will help, mom." Tony was hopeful as he began to run, his bulky boots and the depth of the snow slowing him. Gibbs admired his determination and energy. Jenny shot her husband a stern; delicate look.

The only sound was the noise of their boots digging into the snow. Jenny stopped to inhale deeply, unzipping the top of her jacket to allow in some cool air. "I forgot what a good workout it is trudging through deep snow."

Gibbs laughed, "Well, it is when you're carrying a big boy like Timmy!" Gibbs grabbed Tim from Jenny's arms, giving him a kiss on his red cheek. "Do you want a ride up the hill, Tim?"

Tim nodded as he sucked on his bright-red lips. "Wide up and wide down!" His mitten-covered hand moved up and down to clarify his meaning, excitedly.

He climbed onto the snow tube, Gibbs holding a rope that was attached to the handle."Tim. You have the best of both worlds. Enjoy it while you can." Observed Jenny.

"Want to sit wid me, mom?" Tim patted the side of the tube he sat in.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'd love to but mom has a big bottom."

Gibbs stepped closer to Jenny, pressing his lips to her ear, "Mom has a perfect bottom," then kissed the top of her neck sending shivers over her chilled body.

She squealed then hugged him tight. "You always know just what to say."

Tony yelled for them, as he waved, standing half way up the hill.

"Hey, we're slacking. Time to pick up the speed." Motioned Gibbs.  
They both clomped through the icy snow to catch up with Tony, their breathing, working overtime. The air was still and the sky was a luminescent, misty gray that made the day appear calm and dreamlike. The snow muffled any noises creating a therapeutic atmosphere that was inviting. A light snow started and Tim caught the flakes on his tongue.

They had almost reached the top when Tony jumped on his tube to start his ride.

He was already picking up speed when Gibbs noticed he had started his way down the hill. He yelled as he passed them, "See ya guys, I'm outta here!"

"Tony, wait-"  
He flew past Gibbs, Jenny and Tim flapping his arms.

"Tony! Hold on to the handles of the tube!"Jenny directed her attention to Gibbs. "Look what you created, Jethro!"

Gibbs had to laugh as he waved her off. "Ahh, he's good. The tubes are pretty safe." They watched him until his ride ended at the bottom.

When they reached the top Jenny nudged, Gibbs. "You go down, I'll bring Tim down with me."  
"Okay... if you insist!" Gibbs had already started running, jumping flat on his stomach onto the tube as he picked up speed. "Geronimo!" He heard Tim giggle before he cleared the top.

He met Tony at the bottom. "Did you see me Dad? I was faster than you!"  
"How did the flapping work for you?"

"I started to feel kinda dumb doing it. I think it only works for the birds."  
Gibbs rubbed the top of Tony's winter hat, chuckling. They both looked up to see that Tim and Jenny were still on the summit.

"What's taking them so long, dad? Do you think they're scared?"  
"I dunno; maybe. Let's go see."  
Tony and his father raced their way up, catching quick glances of Tim and Jenny to see if they had started their ride yet. Gibbs took off his hat as he began to sweat. They made it about halfway up when Jenny and Tim came barreling towards them.

They flew past their astounded faces, shouting in excitement, snow whirring from the sides of the tube causing a spray. Gibbs became concerned when they picked up speed instead of slowing, heading straight for an old, icy snowbank; they seemed to make no effort to abort the ride. Their tube began to spin them backwards as they still laughed showing no fear. Tony followed his father as he began to run towards them.

"Jenny, bail!"

"Bail out you guys!"  
At the last second Jenny still holding Tim leaned to the side and rolled until their bodies came to a complete stop. They lay there, still, both on their backs.

"Jenny! Tim!"

Tony heard the concern in his father's voice as he kept up with him. "Dad? Are they okay?"

As they approached, they could hear laughter as the two, spread their arms and legs through the snow.

"Mommy and me are making fo angels, daddy!" Gibbs playfully dropped to his knees beside Jenny then grabbed her, rolling her over so she was on top of him as he hugged her. "You scared us for a second. I thought you guys were hurt; you really flew past us!"

"Jethro, honey, I am a very skilled, experienced sledder, I know what I'm doing. The whole fun of it is the suspense."

"Have I told you how much I enjoy learning more about you the more I'm with you?"  
"Well, Jethro. Let's just say there is more from where that came from." Jenny winked then jumped up grabbing her tube. "Come on boys, before it gets crowded!"

The time flew as they rode their tubes down the hill for the next two hours, ending it with a small snowball fight.

"We better head out, Jethro if we want to have the house ready for the party tonight. I still need to bake a special batch of cookies with Tim and Tony."

"It seems that you have been baking cookies all week."  
"Well, I realized I forgot to bake chocolate chip."  
"What makes chocolate chip so special?"  
"Because I'm baking them with the boys."

"Yes, that will make them very special, and I hope you have a very BIG apron."

They loaded the car and headed home. Depositing their wet clothes at the door Tim and Tony stayed in their long underwear, helping Jenny bake while Gibbs brought the Christmas tree in from the garage for them to decorate when they were done. Gibbs dragged the tree through the door, leaving behind a trail of pine needles.

"Dat tree smells good daddy." Tim was licking a spoon standing on a chair next to Jenny.

"Yeah. Almost as good as our cookies." Tony yelled, standing on a chair on her other side, hunched over a big bowl as he diligently mixed the ingredients.

"Okay, now comes the worse part, the lights; whenever I unpack them, they always seem to be tangled. It doesn't matter how careful I am storing them the year before."  
Jenny greased a pan, flour streaked across a side of her face as she brought her attention to Gibbs. "Now, don't you worry, honey. Let me pack them away this year. I have a one-hundred percent proven trick that will keep your lights tangle-free even after those little, evil light-tangling elves sneak into our attic over the summer."

Gibbs smiled, looking at his family, their faces covered in flour and chocolate smears. "See? You continue to amaze me."

Jenny finished baking the cookies, arranging them on the counter to cool just as Gibbs finished weaving the strings of lights through the branches of the tree. He plugged in the chord then stood back to admire it.

"Wow, dad, that looks beautiful!"  
"Thanks, Tony. Now it's time to decorate it, boys. Come on!"  
Jenny was leaning over a small cardboard box rummaging through the decorations that they had combined when they were married. "Wow, Jethro, we really don't have a lot of decorations."

"Don't worry, they'll grow as our family does. And they'll belong to all of us."  
"Ooooh. What a lovely thought, Jethro." She reached up and rubbed his arm.

"Can I put this one on mom?" Tim held up a shiny red, glass Christmas ball with glitter glued on it formed into words.

"Yes, Tim. That is a very special one, my brother gave it to me; he made it when he was in sixth grade."  
"What's it say?" Asked Tim.

"To a beautiful sister...that's all he could fit."

"I don't know your brother, mom." Tony was kneeling beside her rummaging through the box. Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a look.

Jenny wiped her eyes. "That's because he got very sick when he was young."

"He'd go to heaven?"

Jenny nodded towards Tim as she ran her hand through his hair. "Den he's wid my mama."

"Yes, he is Tim." Gibbs reached down and squeezed Jenny's shoulder, as Jenny grabbed it, squeezing it back.

"What was he like?" Asked Tony.

"Well...he loved baseball-"  
"Hey, I do,too!" Yelled Tony.

"And he was the fastest runner in our whole school-"  
"Did he winned a wace?"

"Yes, Tim. He also, loved apples so much that he ate them every day. We used to have a dog named Spike and they were the best of friends. He would feed Spike apples and they would go fishing on the weekends at a little creek down our road."

"Was he oder dan you?" Asked Tim.

"Yes, he was my big brother like Tony is to you."

"Den I bet you weally miss him."  
Jenny pressed her lips together and nodded quickly.

"It's okay." Tim took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her neck. Gibbs sniffled as he rubbed Tim's back.

They finished decorating the tree then stood back to appreciate their work.

"Time for baths!" Gibbs clapped. We got a full house coming in about two hours and we still have to get the kitchen prepared and the bonfire started."

"I'll start the fire dad!" Tony jumped raising his hands up and down.

"Huh, no you won't. And... look at me Tony. It's not negotiable, got it?"  
"Aaaaahh, all right." Tony slumped as he headed towards the bathroom following Jenny and Tim. Gibbs stepped back to admire the tree one more time then disappeared into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim stood in the kitchen wrapped in a big fluffy towel, watching his mother work at the counter; mesmerized by her fluent motions. He was waiting till she finished so she could help him choose what he would wear for the Christmas party. His expression was serene, appearing as if he might fall asleep while standing there. The bath he had taken, turned him into a deeply, relaxed state, right up until the moment he saw her transfer the chocolate chip cookies they had baked, onto a festive, red Santa plate, then place them onto the dessert table with the other cookies and treats.

A wail began deep in his center as the sorrowful plea filled the house. Jenny ran over to him kneeling by his side, turning his small body to hers. "What Tim? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Gibbs ran into the kitchen with Tony following, dressed in tan cargo pants and an unbuttoned red flannel. "What's wrong Timmy?" Asked Tony.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pointed at the batch of cookies. His voice slowly bellowed, "I made dose cookies for Ziva!"

Jenny released a tight stream of air. "Honey I thought you were hurt."  
Gibbs' shoulders relaxed. "I think someone needs a nap before the party tonight."

Tim quietly sobbed, his eyes heavy and closing, while he rubbed them with his fists.

"I'll tell you what. I'll put some of the cookies aside, for just Ziva that she can take home with her, okay sweetheart?"  
Tim nodded, "Danks. She loves dem."

"But he barely helped with the...the...baking part. All he did was eat the chocolate chips!" Tony was fully animated as his hands waved through the air with sheer annoyance as he declared his objection to their solution.

Tim's sobs started back up, a strong emotion he was too tired to control. "I put in dah egg!"  
"Yeah, along with the shells, too!"  
"Tony!" Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder to quiet him.

Jenny checked Tim's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "I hope he's not getting sick."

"What dad?"  
"Give him a break, he's exhausted."

"Well, I'm egg...zausted, too!"

Jenny and Gibbs grinned at each other. Gibbs shook his head in awe looking at Tim as he rubbed his back. "True love. Can break even the strongest of men."  
"Don't worry, Jethro, we suffer just as much as you do...believe me."

"Don't talk about that stuff, its really gross, too gross to talk about on Christmas. Bleck! Makes me want to gag!" Tony's whole body spasmed with one quick shiver.

"Oh, its just a matter of time, son. You won't know what hit you."  
"Yeah, it'll probably be a girl that hit me dad. They're always so cranky. Except you mom. You're a happy, female woman." Jenny couldn't hold back a chuckle, hoping she didn't embarrass her son.

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's back, "Tony if you're so tired, why don't you take a nap, too?"  
"No way! I'm too old for those. If Abby came here and found out that was what I was doing, I'd never live it down."

Gibbs shrugged, "I'm an adult and I love them."  
"No offense, dad but you're old. You need extra sleep."

Gibbs raised his eye brows, frowning at Jenny.

"I don't know, Jethro he seems to know what he's talking about."

"Hey, I'm only one year older than you." Countered Gibbs.  
"But I despise naps."  
Tony raised his palm for his mother to high-five, "Good one, mom!"

"Well...I'm leaving." Gibbs playfully snubbed them, scooping up Tim, while he cradled him in his arms; holding him like he was a baby wrapped snuggly in a blanket. He could tell he was going to go out quick, his body limp and relaxed now that his personal ordeal was solved. "I'm going to get this little feller nice and comfy in front of the tv in our bed. Do you want to watch a dvd, Tim?"

Tim nodded. "Rudolph."  
"Tony, want to join him?"  
"Dad I'm getting ready, I want to look good and it may take so time-"  
"Okay I gotchya. He left the room, stopping in Tim's to pick out some clothes. He stood Tim in the middle of the room on his rug then proceeded to his dresser. He handed him some clothes, "Here's some boxers and clean long johns, Tim."

Tim dropped his towel then easily slipped on the boxers. He grabbed the long johns then sat on the rug to put them on. "I wear lots of long unda..wears daddy."

Gibbs searched the dresser for a warm flannel as he talked with Tim. "Because its winter and we will be spending a lot of time outside tonight. I thought you like to wear your long johns."

"I do dad. Its just...a lot of...work to put dem on... me." Tim struggled to fit his legs into his pants, trying to balance his foot and direct it into the opening. Gibbs watched him, then turned to rummage through a drawer. He turned back to take a glance, as Tim fought to keep his eyes open. Once he had painstakingly pulled his bottoms completely on, he tugged his shirt over his head but was having difficulty maneuvering his hands into the sleeves. "Just a minute, Tim. I'll come over and help you."

Gibbs lifted a flannel, checking its size when he heard Tim sigh followed by a soft thump. "Tim?"

Tim was lying flat on the floor, his shirt still over his head with his arms tangled inside. Gibbs guessed that he had fallen asleep by the slow and even rise and fall of his belly.

"Tim?" Gibbs set his clothes on Tim's bed then kneeled on the rug beside him. He gently worked his head through the collar; finding his eyes closed as he snored softly. Gibbs had to laugh. "Such an angel...I forget you're still just a baby and still need a lot of sleep." He gently lifted him, tucking him under the covers of his own bed. He slipped his favorite teddy bear, Sam under his arm. "Sweet dreams Timothy." He moved the hair off his forehead then kissed the top of his head, pausing to breath in his clean scent. He clicked his light switch off before closing his bedroom door.

When Gibbs returned to the kitchen Mike Franks was kissing Jenny on the cheek. Gibbs playfully placed his hands on his hips and stomped his foot. "Turn my back for one second!"

"Merry Christmas probie!" Mike pulled Gibbs into a warm hug, slapping his back.

"Glad you could come early and help with the outdoor prep. We gotta get that fire started. It's going to be cold tonight."  
"Jethro! We need to ask him if he wants a drink, first!" Jenny said.

"Now you're talkin'. What do you have pretty lady?"  
Jenny pointed to the urn set on the counter. "Hot chocolate." She then pointed to a pot on the stove top, warming."Hot cider. Then there's beer and some different liquors you can add to your hot cider and hot chocolate. Oh, and there is also eggnog in the refrigerator."

Mike rubbed his hands together. "I know this doesn't sound very festive but I'm gonna start with a beer." Gibbs handed him a foam, can holder.

"You guys are pretty fancy. You're just what Jethro needed to add some class to his life, Jenny." Jenny daintily bowed. Mike leaned closer to Jenny, "Tell me.. does he still eat steak without utensils?"

She elbowed him in the ribs, "He knows better than to do something like that within my presence, Mike." They stood close to each other, eyeing Gibbs. Jenny had to laugh out loud when she saw the deep, red color grow in her husband's cheeks.

"I do believe you embarrassed Jethro, hon."

"Now that's a first." The door burst open as Tobias and Diane entered. Diane was dressed to the hilt in high heels and a dress and a wool, ankle-length coat. "Merry Christmas!"

"Diane, what are you nuts, didn't my dorky friend tell you we were having this party outside? Now don't get me wrong, I think you look great with what you're wearing-"

Jenny swatted Gibbs in the arm. "Hey, keep your eyes to yourself, loverboy."

"Toby." Diane sternly stared at Tobias, giving him the chills.

"Uh...yes dear?"

Gibbs noticed Tobias was also dressed too fancy for an outdoor party. "You've got to get used to that with him, Diane. He's kinda slow. Hey, Tobias, I got a Carhartt coat in the closet I can lend you."

Tobias looked over his long, tan wool coat, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"You're going to be standing in front of a smoky fire, numbskull." Mike looked at him, authoritatively, through squinted eyes, chewing on an unlit cigar.  
Jenny grabbed Diane's arm, "Come on, honey. Let me get you dressed for the cold, like us country folk do." "First get me a hot cider and rum and you can dress me in anything you want, sweetie." Jenny poured her the drink as Abby and Jimmy entered, carrying a couple containers of food. Abby jumped repeatedly yelling, 'Merry Christmas' as Jimmy played, 'Jingle bells' on his recorder.

Mike leaned on the counter behind him, watching the people pile into Gibbs' house. "That is one smart kid; able to walk and play an instrument at the same time."

"Now, come on Mike, show's over, we gotta get that fire started. Its getting dark and cold out."  
"Yeah. I guess we got side tracked." Mike grabbed another beer from the fridge then followed Gibbs, "Come on Tobias, ain't got all day."

"I'm comin, I'm comin", Tobias copied Mike also grabbing a beer.

Tony passed Tobias as he entered the kitchen slicking his hair back with his hands. Abby spotted him, immediately, "Hey where's your little brother?"

"Tim had a melt down and needed a nap."  
"I took one today, too." Abby said.  
"Oh...really?" Tony looked at her, quizzically.

"I was up late last night watching scary movies."

"Oh, did you watch swamp thing?" Jimmy asked Abby, his eyes wide with fear.

"No, that's not scary. I watched, 'I know what you did last summer'."  
"You saw that? I find it terrifying and disturbing that you enjoy those kind of movies." Abby shook her head, her expression annoyed and impatient. "Ppphhhssst, It's barely scary."  
"Yeah. It really isn't, Jimmy."  
"Tony...I bet you didn't even see it. Besides, I saw you cry at that Winnie the Pooh cartoon when Piglet and Pooh almost blew away in the blustery day."

Tony blushed. "Yeah, maybe a long time ago, when I was like ...four. Come on guys, I have to get my coat on then we can go outside. We can watch my dad and the guys start the bonfire!"

xxx

The house had, long cleared out with everyone gathered outside to enjoy the Christmas party. Tim walked into the kitchen yelling for his parents. He turned when he heard gentle footsteps behind him. "Ziva! You comed over!" Tim grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"I was outside with your brother and those guys. I told them I would check to see if you woked up yet."

"I maked you cookies today, want some?"  
"What kind are they?"  
"Choc..late chip. We can eat'm now." Tim offered. Ziva nodded, enthusiastically. Tim dragged a chair to the counter to where his mother had stored the ziploc bag for her.

"Dose are my favorite, Tim. Hey. I'll get milk." Ziva pulled the refrigerator door open searching for the gallon-milk jug. She struggled with its weight as she dragged it out, half dropping it onto the floor. She ran the back of her hand over her forehead. "Heavy."

"I'll get glasses whiled I'm up here."

He grabbed the glasses then climbed off his chair, joining her in the middle of the kitchen. He lifted the milk and started pouring it into the glasses he had placed on the floor. He was having a difficult time aiming the milk directly into the glasses as some of the liquid splashed onto the floor. "Ooops. I'll cleaned that lader."

Ziva spotted a dishtowel hanging off the stove door. "Don't worry, Tim. I got it." She plopped the towel over the immense white puddle then picked up the full glasses as they splashed over the sides while she did her best to keep them upright. "Let's go eat'm on the couch."

Tim nodded, smiling, "Yup. I got dah cookies." He triumphantly raised the bag over his head, a grin covering his face.

xxxxx

Roughly ten minutes later, Ducky entered the house. "Hello? Anybody in here?" He removed his fedora and coat draping it over his arm as he entered the kitchen finding the mess on the floor. The refrigerator door was wide open, a container of milk left on the floor and big puddles of milk covering parts of the floor. "Oh my." He placed his homemade breakfast kiesh in the refrigerator then grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess. When he was finished he walked through the house to join the party in the backyard. Soft giggles brought his attention to the living room, where he found Tim and Ziva snuggled next to each other on the couch, sharing a bag of cookies, with their own glass of milk fit securely between their legs.

"Oh my word, are you two suppose to be in here eating all those cookies?"

They both quickly nodded, unable to speak, their mouths stuffed with the treats.

"For some reason, I do not think that is entirely the case so why don't I help you both get your coats back on so we can join the party."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other then wisely agreed to Ducky's suggestion.

Ducky took the glasses from their legs and placed them on the coffee table. "Very well. Tim. It looks like we will need to locate your clothes." Tim climbed off the couch and stood in front of his father's friend, obediently.

Tim pointed towards his bedroom. "Dare...fin dah...bef..woom, Wucky."

Ducky handed Tim his glass of milk. "Here. Would you like a drink to help swallow all those cookies in your mouth?"

Tim nodded. "Sanks." Ducky ruffled his hair, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank everyone for the AWESOME reviews, they were so sweet! I hope everyone is enjoying the Christmas season, so far. Its very cold here and not liking the expected snowstorm that will prevent my trip to an annual party in Long Island but otherwise, life is not shabby

xxxx

Ducky had his hands resting on Tim and Ziva's shoulders as he directed them out onto the back porch. Jenny had just climbed the stairs joining him, "Doctor Mallard, I'm so glad you could make it. I was just about to check on Tim, to see if he had wakened from his nap."  
Tim and Ziva looked at Dr. Mallard, waiting in anticipation to hear his response.

"Oh, he had by the time I arrived and I assure you; he is well rested." Ducky winked at Tim and Ziva. "I thought I'd help them dress into their winter clothes so they could join the party. And, just to enlighten you, I brought a breakfast kiesh and stored it in the refrigerator for your family to eat in the morning."

Tim and Ziva both sighed with relief as Jenny leaned over, kissing Ducky's cheek, "What a nice gesture, thanks, Ducky. So, I gather you made it?"  
"Mother's recipe."

"How lovely."

Tim was relieved Ducky didn't tell his mother what he had found them doing; he was concerned Ziva would get into big trouble with her father for eating so many cookies without asking.

Tim and Ziva descended the stairs, looking in awe at the party going on in front of them. It was evident Tim's parents had diligently committed a lot of their time to prepare for the celebration over the last week.

The adults circled an enormous bonfire as it roared at the far end of the yard with a table covered with foods and drinks, close by. Tony, Abby and Jimmy were skating on the mini-homemade ice rink his father had prepared in the beginning of the admired the way Tony was hitting around a puck with a hockey stick. Tim had tried to balance on the new skates his mother had bought him, earlier in the week but had eventually preferred sliding in his boots on the ice, more.

The snow fort he helped make with his father and Tony was still intact at the front end of the yard, not too far from where Tim and Ziva currently stood; a big snowman near its entrance. Both snow sculptures were decorated with strings of white Christmas lights. Two snow walls that had been built with the snow block maker molds stood on each far side of the yard, just past the fort, ready for anyone willing to challenge others in a snowball fight.

Jenny took Tim's hand, "I'm going to make you a plate, you need to eat dinner."  
"I'm not weally hungwy, doe, mom."  
"Well, I want you to eat something, you haven't eaten since breakfast."  
Jenny was unable to see Tim's cheeks turn a scarlet red underneath his scarf. He was beginning to feel guilty over his and Ziva's deceitful actions. He looked at Ziva and shrugged as his mother guided him towards the buffet table. When Ziva didn't follow, Tim waved her along.

"Would you like a plate, too, Ziva?"Jen asked the small girl.

Ziva quickly nodded, "Yes, please." Tim looked at her wide-eyed wondering how she could still be hungry. Jenny filled their plates with cut-up fruits, vegetables and a buttered roll. Tim and Ziva managed to fit on the same chair next to his mother that was set around the fire.

A woman standing next to Tim that stood with his grandfather, bent down to his eye level then tugged the blue-knit hat on his head to get his attention. "Hello, sweetie. I came with your grandpa-"  
"Hi Timmy, did you have a good nap?" Jackson had his arm around the woman as he looked around her, smiling at Tim.

"Excuse me, but I was just introducing myself to your grandson." The woman nudged him, playfully.  
"Oops, sorry." Jackson, guiltily answered her.

"I haved a good nap, grumpy." Tim piped in.

"This is Louise, Tim. She's a friend of mine-"  
"A friend dad?" Gibbs asked from across the fire. "You can be open with Timmy."  
"Okay, she's my date Timothy." Jackson corrected.  
Tim held out his mitten-covered hand for her to shake, "Hullo. How are you, Ooweeze?"

"What good manners for such a little one. And who is your little friend here?"

Tim looked at Ziva. "Heard name is, Ziva...she's my date." Ziva gasped then backhanded Tim's arm, dropping her plate and running away. He disconcertingly looked at Louise, frowning. "Uh,oh. I sink she's mad at me now."

Louise pinched his cheek, "Don't worry, flash her those puppy dog eyes, and she won't have a chance at staying angry with you."

Gibbs was startled when a small snowball hit him in the chest. "So, when are we going to start the snowball fight, probie? Women against men?"

"What! That hardly seems fair, Mike. Aren't there more men here than there are women-"

Jackson interrupted Diane. "Don't forget Louise, here." Jackson moved his thumb towards his date.

"Oh, you men will be sorry." Louise stretched her arms out in front of herself, smugly. "I used to pitch for a softball team in college."

Tobias patted Gibbs' back. "Now we're in for it. We're going to get our butts kicked by a bunch of women. Diane was on the swim team and believe me, she has superhuman, upper body strength." Tobias finished with a look of utter fear.

"Oh yeah, well, Jenny is just... strong, really strong." Gibbs raised his arms as if he were pumping up his muscles. "I wouldn't mess with her." Gibbs gazed at his wife, conversing discreetly with Diane and Louise, across the fire, obviously preparing for the snowball fight. They shared a smile through the flames and Gibbs had the sudden desire to be close to her.

Mike came up from behind Tobias and Gibbs, stretching his arms over each of their shoulders, "We're doomed."

"Boys, follow my lead, we can win if we just use our noggins." Said Gibbs.

"Now that reminds me, hold up here, Jethro, I didn't taste your wife's eggnog yet. I bet a shot of rum would taste really good in-"

"Rum?" Gibbs eyed Tobias, disgusted.

"Well, what do you put...ahhh, let me guess, bourbon?" Tobias winced as Gibbs answered him with a smile. Mike shook the beer can he was holding. "I suggest we take a beer break, men before we even think about wallowing around in the cold snow. I'd like to try the eggnog, too."  
"What are you going to mix it with, Mike; beer?" Tobias chuckled.

"Sometimes I think your head is more handy than using it for a hat rack all your life, Tobias. That sounds like a good combo." Tobias winced, again. Mike chuckled, patting Tobias' back as all three headed towards the house.

xxx

Tim, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy huddled in a circle inside the fort; a hollowed-out snowbank, as they excitingly discussed their own Christmas day plans. They had a battery-operated lantern positioned in the center of their circle, giving the fort a brightly-illuminated, surreal affect.

"We should sleep out here tonight." Suggested Tony to Tim.

"But, I want to see Santa come."

"Oh, Tim, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but there have been no known sightings of Santa within the history of mankind." Jimmy urged.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you can be a real bummer?" Asked Abby.  
"I'm just being realistic."  
Tim shook his head and sighed as he talked. "I dunno wud you ah saying."

"But, the question is...is Santa real?"

"Oh. He's real, Tony! I have proof! I did an experiment with my chemistry set; his DNA from a half-eaten cookie!" Abby was shaking Tony as she held on tightly to his shoulders.

"I dunno,I just wonder some times." Tony slowly shook his head.

"Guys! Calm down, I agree with Abby. Santa is not some made up fairy tale but a true miracle; no question. But, to actually catch a glimpse of him in person...that is a true feat, all children, everywhere wish to accomplish. Am I right?" Jimmy held his chin in his hand as he nodded, looking over the group. They all silently stared back at him with blank stares.

Abby scratched her head, "You lost us. Someone else talk."

"What are you getting from Santa?" Tony asked Abby.

"I put in for a, 'Our Generation Hair Grow Doll and Salon Set.'" Abby spoke quickly then finished with an excited grin that she was unable to contain.

"Sounds like a waste of good elf labor to me." Said Tony.  
"Well, then what did you ask for?" Abby asked.

"I dunno, I'm pretty happy now. I couldn't think of anything."

"Me, too. I don want Sanda to hurt his back carrying ah da stuff." Tim agreed with his brother as he used his hands to express himself.

They all jumped when a side of the fort thudded and caved in a bit. Loud laughter bellowed, directly outside the fort's entrance.

"Hey! I think they started their snowball fight!"  
"We better stay in here where it is safe!" Yelled Ziva.

"No, go out and 'fro some 'foballs, too! " Tim pumped his arm up then started to crawl towards the exit but Tony grabbed him by the coat and pulled him back in.

"You need to have a plan, first, Timmy."

"Just throw and run!" Answered Abby. "Come on!" She waved them on.

The kids yelled and screeched as they frantically crawled out of the fort. Tim and Ziva took cover behind the well-lit snowman. Tony, Jimmy and Abby darted across the lawn, joining the men's side, seeking the protection of their snow wall. Tim and Ziva were amazed at the constant flow of snowballs that flew across the yard and past their heads.

"You bedder duck, Ziva." Tim over zealously pushed down on top of Ziva's head.

Ziva pushed his hand away. "Stop! I'm 'kay and you're pushing my face in dah snow! We should run to a wall."

"Kids, come on, get over here! You're right in the line of fire!" Jenny crouched as she ran from her refuge to help guide the two little ones back to the protection of her chosen snow-wall. The snowballs stopped until Jenny, Tim and Ziva gained cover, joining the women.

The women sat against their snowy protection, planning their strategy. "Now you kids can help by making snowballs, okay?" Tim and Ziva nodded as they dug their hands into the snow, kneeling, while forming small, lopsided snowballs next to Jenny as she did the same. Diane crouched to eye level with the edge of the wall as they passed the ammunition to her, as she keenly aimed before she threw. Louise joined her, screaming and yelping in laughter. Diane screamed when a snowball smashed into her face.

Tim tugged her pant leg, looking up at her. "Careful, aunt D..an!"

"Thanks, sweetie, Oh...my... goodness! That's cold! She shook her jacket to release the snow that was making its way down her shirt when another snowball hit her in the side of the head. "Hey! Ya mind?" She yelled to the men.

"Sorry, dear!" Jenny could not mistaken the sound of Toby's voice; his terrified regrets made public to his wife.

"Don't worry! You'll pay for that later!" Yelled Diane.

"See guys? I'm a dead man!" Diane smiled when she heard her husband's terrified pleas to Gibbs and Mike.

"Hey, if its any consolation, I just got Jethro good in the shnoze. He doesn't look too happy about that one!"

"Good aim, Louise!" Yelled Jenny as she popped her head over the wall to catch a glance. She smiled until a snowball hit her in the shoulder. The spray of the snow blinded her momentarily. She shook her head to find Ducky partially standing behind the other wall, giggling.

He made an effort to yell his apologies, "I am quite sorry, Jennifer, but I have to admit I found that quite exhil-"  
A hand had reached out and yanked him back behind the protection of the wall as a snowball just missed his face.

Jimmy darted from the safety of the men's wall, yelling and jumping up and down while waving his hands in the air, "Consider yourselves defeated! We will prevail!" Jimmy pumped an arm in the air, victoriously.

"Oops. I just hit that little kid with the glasses right in the head and caused his hat to fly off." Louise ruefully conveyed to her friends.

"Keep your kids protected!" Jenny yelled to the other side.

"That's...okay! I'm all right!" Tim and Ziva giggled when they heard Jimmy's reply.

The snowballs continued until everyone was too cold and started to complain. Each side was scared to leave the safety of their wall to walk towards the house or fire for warmth in fear of being bombarded with snowballs. Each side yelled for a truce but did not feel confident enough that the other team would honor it. It finally ended when the women stormed the men's wall knocking it over as it crumpled onto them. The pile of competitors screeched and yelled, then darted into the comforts of the house.

They all resumed the party indoors; the children sitting on the couch to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' in the living room while the adults carried on their conversations in the kitchen. Jimmy, Abby and Ziva's parents picked them up just before they nodded off in front of the television. Tim and Tony fell asleep leaning against each other in the corner of the couch.

The party broke, late in the night, Tobias and Diane the last to leave.

"We'll be right back with the...special package, Jethro." Tobias winked at Gibbs.  
"You sure you're not too tired to drive, Toby?" Asked Jenny.

"Nah, I'll make sure he stays awake." Answered Diane.

As soon as they quietly closed the door behind them, Gibbs and Jenny started towards the living room to put the kids to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Gibbs had lay the open sleeping bag on the floor, Jen situated a sleeping Tim inside of it, fixing the top over him while, zipping up the side. Gibbs had left the room to get Tony from the couch, where he was asleep.

Tim stirred and Jen noticed his eyes were open, fixed on her face as she performed the necessary motions of getting him tucked in so he would stay warm throughout the night. She easily noticed a hint of worry in his eyes, a quality that she learned early on about Tim, and one that she treasured; the fact he was such an open book.

When she finished, she held his gaze, brushing the hair from his forehead. "What is it Tim, is something wrong?"

He nodded, too choked up to talk. She frowned to see his pouting, bottom lip as his eyes filled with tears.

"You can tell me-"  
"Ziva and me ate dah..."  
"-the cookies? I had a feeling it was you guys. When I looked for them on the counter they were gone but I found this in its place."  
Jen pulled a small, toy, ostrich figure out of her sweatshirt pocket and displayed it in front of his face; his favorite toy that he had devotedly carried around for the last three weeks.

She handed it to him, "Fred! I wondered where he went. I sought he runned away."

"Did you and Ziva eat all of them, Tim?"  
"O'most. I'm sowery."

Jenny gently leaned in closer as she smiled. "I'm so proud of you for telling me, Tim. I admire your honesty."  
Tim shrugged, pressing his lips together as he frowned. "Danks."  
"But, at the same time it was a sneaky thing to do."

Tim averted his eyes. "Yup."  
"So, for your punishment-"  
"I know... no fideo games fo' a year."  
"No. How about no cookies for a week."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. He reached his open arms to her. "I'd love you, Mom, you're dah best mom I know."

She pulled him close into a hug and rocked him.

"Will-ed Santa be mad at me now?"

Whispering in his ear, her throat was tight. "I promise to put in a good word." She held him until his breathing evened then she laid him back down, admiring him.

Gibbs walked into the room. "He's down for the count...huh?" Jen had jumped when he spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought I heard you guys talking from the living room."

"You scared me, but that's okay. Tim and I just had to straighten something out. I'll explain it to you later."

Gibbs kneeled across from her tucking Tony into his sleeping bag beside Tim. Jen reached over and tucked one of Tony's arms into the bag as she caressed it. Gibbs noticed Jen wipe her eyes, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, Jethro. I just can't believe how fast they are growing up. I found out Tim has a crush on Ziva, Tony is taking about as much time in the bathroom to get ready as a teen does...Jethro, when I met you, Tim wasn't talking as much as he is now and Tony was afraid of monsters under his bed."

Gibbs chuckled,"He still checks every night... but he's very brave when he does. He says he's checking to protect Tim and you."

"Now, how come I didn't know that?"  
"Oh, and you never will...this is between me and you." Gibbs gave her his charming wink.  
"How sweet." Jen wiped away another tear.

"Jen, hon, is there a reason you are especially sentimental tonight?"

"I don't know, I suppose it's because it's our first Christmas together as a family and I'm...so...happy." Gibbs reached over the boys, pulling Jen into a warm hug while rubbing his nose against her neck to provoke a quiet squeal.

Gibbs' head popped up."Hey, I think I just heard a rap at the door."

Jen looked at Gibbs with a big smile on her tired face. "Toby." She hopped up, running quietly in her socks towards the kitchen. Gibbs joined her as they rushed to the door to answer it.

Tobias stood there, with Diane huddled by his side, a little white bundle in the crook of her arm. "Well, here he is."

A little yelp sounded through the living room as soon as they crossed the threshold. Jenny placed a hand over her open mouth, "Oh, the boys will love him. He is absolutely adorable."  
"I'm so happy you decided to adopt a rescue, and the same place Baxter came from; its like they are related." Diane could barely control her excitement.  
"He's darling." Jenny scratched the puppy's chin as he acknowledged her by licking her hand. "I know we researched this but, I just hope Tim doesn't show any signs of being allergic when he is around him."  
"If it makes you feel better, he never sneezed in Baxter's presence." Diane assured Jen.  
"And, he is suppose to be a hypoallergenic breed, the best one you can get." Tobias backed up his wife while raising his eyebrows.  
Diane said, "I researched Baxter's breed after I adopted him because I didn't know if he was just gifted with such a winning personality or it had something to do with his breed. But, Bichon Frise's are just naturally good-natured. I think you picked yourself a winner."

Tobias' smile faded as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Jethro, you're awfully quiet."

Gibbs' voice worked its way out slowly as Jen looked at him worried, holding his arm. "What is it, hon?"

"Well...he's kind of a...foo-foo...dog-"

"Jethro! We knew what we were getting-" Jen lightly shoved him, then waved him off. "You already love him; I know you do."  
"Come on Jethro. Out of all the manly men you know, do you really think, me...Tobias, would fall in love with a small dog barely bigger than a rodent?" Tobias put his face close to the puppy's and started kissing him as he made baby noises. Gibbs rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle. "We may even get Baxter a little friend." Tobias grinned proudly.

"Don't worry, we won't fasten jeweled barretts or pink hair ribbons to his hair or have him wear skirts or bad designed sweaters. Besides, knowing the boys, he'll most likely be wearing cowboy hats or army fatigues."

Gibbs smiled, "No,you're right, he's great...look at him." Gibbs patted the puppy's puffy head while the pooch licked his hand. "I'm just giving you guys a hard time. We really appreciate you bringing him over so late." Gibbs touched Diane's arm, lightly to acknowledge his thanks.

"I just wish I could see the boys' faces when they meet him." Diane said.

"Well, they're both sleeping on the floor in Tony's room, since it's the room closest to the Christmas tree, hoping to catch a peek at Santa but they are out cold, now-" Said Jen.

"I bet they fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow." Said Diane.  
"Oh, yeah. You got that right." Answered Gibbs. "The trick is... is to get them good and tired so we have enough time to assemble their toys and still ...get some sleep for ourselves."  
"You really are a pro at this parenting thing, aren't you Jethro." Diane gave him a tender shove.  
"Let's just say I learned that when Tony was three. He was so well rested that year, he didn't fall asleep till about four in the morning. Christmas morning was rough...for both of us." Gibbs smiled, to think it wasn't too long ago it had just been the two of them. He was starting to understand Jen's strong sentiments.

"Well, you tired them out good with that outdoor party this year. That's for sure. So, we better get going... our first Christmas together." Diane looked into Tobias' eyes, longingly. "We plan to sleep in, its been a late night." Finished Diane.  
"Thanks, you, two. We can't express our thanks for all your help." Jen said.

"It just makes me so happy another puppy has a good home. That's thanks enough for me." Diane gave Jen a friendly hug.

"You're so sweet, Diane. Thank you."

xxxxx

Gibbs and Jenny were able to finish prepping the boys' presents for when they got up and get an adequate amount of sleep for themselves. They cracked open Tony's bedroom door at 9:00 a.m. "I don't think they've moved a muscle since we put them to bed." Observed Gibbs. As soon as the puppy saw them he began to yelp and tried to jump from Jenny's arms.

"Uh, oh, Jethro." She lost a good grip of the dog as he struggled, so she leaned forward, closer to the floor so the puppy would not fall from a high distance. He immediately ran over to the boys, jumping on their stomachs then licking their faces.

"Tim! Cut it out!" Tony's arm blindly flung around trying to brush away the nuisance. Tim didn't stir but Tony sat up like a shot. His eyes were wide as he stared at the jumping dog while it determinedly licked his face. He tried to talk in between his licks. "Who's... this dad?" He began to laugh. "Where...where did he... come from?"

"Dony...I'm seeping." Tim rubbed his eyes then groggily leaned on an elbow to look at the bouncing dog, instantly wide awake. "Is that Baxter?"

"No,Tim. Santa left a puppy." Jen clapped her hands together trying to contain her excitement while still standing in the doorway with Gibbs.

"Why,did he fo'get him, mom?"  
Gibbs and Jen excitedly joined them on their sleeping bags, kneeling. "Honey, you don't understand. He left him as a present for the both of you."

Tim and Tony looked at each other then shouted with excitement. Questions flew as soon as they both realized they were actual proud owners of their very own puppy.

"I don't believe it!"

"Me, needer!"

"Are you sure, dad?"  
"And, I love him... already!"  
"He's so cute!"  
"Is he Baxter's brother, mom?" Asked Tim.  
Jen petted the little animal as he hopped into her lap. "He came from the same place Baxter did...well, from what I gather. He is a rescue dog."  
"He didn't have a home mom?"

Jen shook her head towards Tim. "So, what would you guys like to call him?"

Tony wiggled on his bottom, "How about Monster truck? No, wait, Clyde? No, I know, Syl...vester, like the cat. But, wait, I know, Batman." Tony gave the dog another glance, "No! Wait! He's white and can be called Marshmallow! Or... Snowball or Cloudhead-"

Gibbs patted Tony's back to calm him down. "We could think about those Tony. How about you Tim? Do you have any ideas?"

"Ummm. Uh. Well." Tim looked at his mother as he nervously tugged on his hand. "Would Spike be a good name, mom?"

Jenny smiled with sadness in her eyes. "Honey. That's so sweet." She rubbed Tim's arm.

Gibbs curled the puppy's small body in his hands and lifted him above his head, observing him. "Well, is he Spike worthy, Jen?" The puppy panted as he looked over his new family then yelped.

Jenny and the boys all agreed, simultaneously. "Yes!"

"Then, Spike it is." Agreed, Gibbs.

Jen stood, then looked over the boys, still in their sleeping bags. "Okay, now the first thing we are going to do this morning is-"  
"Open presents!" Yelled Tony, standing then hopping in place.

Tim copied him. "Opened...presents!"

"Well, since you were already introduced to one of your presents I want to make sure you boys have a good breakfast-"  
Tony whined loudly."You mean we have to wait, but dad, we always open them first!"  
"Tony, you have to understand, with a new family comes some changes. Remember how sick you felt last year?"  
Tony moaned. "Yeeees...I remember." Tony's lips barely moved as he he stared at the ground,his arms folded in front of his chest, twisting his body, impatiently .

"And why were you so sick?"

"Because... I was hungry so I ate my whole chocolate Santa that great aunt Millicent gave me when you weren't looking."

"And how big was that Santa?" Gibbs' body was rigid, his expression, serious.

"You said it was so big it should have had its own zip code, even though I have no idea what that means." Jenny giggled behind Gibbs, leaning her forehead on his back. Tim's eyes went back and forth to Tony and Gibbs, intrigued with their conversation.

"But, I won't do that-"  
"Tony, we're hungry, so hungry I feel dizzy and I'll end up eating candy then I'll feel sick-" Gibbs stopped when he heard Tim's stomach growl.  
"Oh, let's just go eat you guys. I'm hungwy." Tim started toward the door waving for them to all follow."Can I feed Spike mom?"

"Sure you can, Tim, I bet he's really hungry, too. We will have to walk him after he eats-"

"I'll do that!" Tony raised his hand looking at his mom.

Gibbs rubbed the top of Tony's head, "And I'll help you. Now Ducky left us a kiesh for breakfast. I don't think either of you has tried kiesh before, but your mom has it all warmed up so breakfast won't take long."

"But daddy I want Foot Loops and pancakes."  
"We'll have that tomorrow, Tim." Gibbs helped Tim into a chair as Tony sat next to him at the table. Jen placed a plate in front of each of the boys. The boys looked at each other; apprehensively.

"Are you sure this is it mom? It looks...gross." Tony leaned over to sniff it, then snapped his face away to avoid its presence.  
"Are you sure I can not have cookies, mommy?" Asked Tim with a charming smile on his face.

"Give it a chance guys. I'm sure Ducky spent a lot of time on it." Gibbs talked between swallows, already eating his serving. "I think it's good."

Gibbs, Jen and Tony watched as Tim picked a tiny piece of the egg mixture and cautiously inserted it into his mouth. He chewed with his front teeth then spit it out, wiping his hand over his tongue. "Its... hut!"

"Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry-" Jen took the plate from Tim, worried.  
"It's okay, Jen, he means spicy." Gibbs had already eaten half of his serving. "I'll eat his."  
"Pheew. It's because there are peppers in it, Tim." Assured Jen.  
Tim was chugging his orange juice,"I don yike pep...ers. Now there's a fire in my...mouf."

Gibbs chuckled, almost choking on his mouthful. Gibbs took Tim's plate from Jen and scraped his serving onto his own.

"Hmmm. I do like peppers..." Tony took a bite then smiled. "I like it." Acting surprised.

Jenny searched through the cupboards for the oatmeal. "Okay, Tim. You and me are having oatmeal."

"Wid waldnuts?"

"Yes and maple syrup."  
"Yeah!"

Gibbs turned from the table and quietly spoke to Jen facing her, "Not a big kiesh fan?"  
"Sorry, but no. Please don't tell Ducky, I don't want to break his heart." Gibbs gave her a lopsided smile with a wink.

xx

Tony and his father fed Spike while waiting for Tim and Jen to finish their breakfast. Tony lay on the floor on his stomach, watching Spike eat, his face close to the bowl. "Dad! I can't believe how fast he eats-"  
"Almost as fast as you when you eat pizza?"

"Can you blame me? It's one of the best creations, oh, but he's really hungry, uh...now he's done! Hey, dad, he's scratching at the door!"  
"Would you look at that? That is one good dog, Tony. I've never had a dog come self-trained. Get your boots and coat on."

Tony scurried to his room and was back by the time Gibbs had the leash on Spike. Gibbs yelled toward the kitchen they would be back in a bit. Gibbs grabbed a hat from a hook on the wall and pulled it over Tony's head.

"Thanks dad."

"You having a good Christmas?"  
"The best, because we have more people in our family."

"Tony?"  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Stay sweet like that, okay?"

Tony started to turn the doorknob but was having a tough time with his mittens on. "I'll try, but there's no guarantees."

The wind whipped at their faces as soon as they stepped out. Gibbs felt sorry for Tony and the puppy as they teetered in the deep snow, worried the wind was strong enough to knock them down. "We'll hurry so we can get back inside!"  
"Yeah, dad, it's cold! My nose is freezing!"

The puppy sniffed and ran back and forth until he found a suitable area then began to walk quickly in circles.

"Dad, what's wrong with him? What's he looking for?"  
"Beats me, but I think he's almost done." Spike did his business then the three of them trumped back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own NCIS at any point throughout this story or in any other time in my life...as of now

Well, thanks for reading, this will be the last chapter to this sequel :( I've enjoyed all the wonderful reviews and follows and PM's and faves. Thanks, to, EarthDragon and guests, too for their reviews! Oh, and thanks GotGoat, it was a relief to hear quiche can also be spelled kiesh.

xxxx

The boys stormed the Christmas tree, Spike following while hopping around their feet and landing on some of the presents.

"I sink dis one is fo' me, wight, Dony?" Tim grunted as he lifted a large package onto his lap while Tony leaned over him to read the tag, "Yup."

"It came in handy that the daycare taught Tim how to read and write his own name." Jen mentioned to Gibbs as they sat down next to each other on the couch.

"It only makes perfect sense, since he is already reading." Gibbs beamed as he sat extra close to Jen, nestling in to kiss her neck.

Her shoulders reacted by bouncing upward, as goosebumps broke out and ran up and down her arms. "You are very proud of him, aren't you?"

"It shows, huh?" Gibbs looked at her, with apology in his eyes.

She widened her eyes and nodded quickly. "Well, I am, too. He's come a long way and I'm proud of you for sticking by him. He couldn't have made it without you." She finished by leaning in close to kiss him but was interrupted by Tony's announcement.

"Hey, Santa's writing got better, or maybe he hired a new elf to write out all the tags on the presents because last year, I could barely read them because they were so messy."

Jen giggled as Gibbs blushed from Tony's remark. He discreetly whispered in her ear, "I may need some lessons with, Tim."

"Here dad, this one is for you." He brought the nicely, wrapped package to his ear and shook it before he handed it to his father, "Sounds like socks. That's good; you could use them, yours smell."

Tim covered his mouth as he giggled at his brother. "Den you'd probably getting some, too Dony!"

"Nuh, uh. Not me, you are!"

Tim's eyebrows knitted together as he pulled off a cookie monster slipper then effortlessly pulled his bare foot close to his nose to mindfully sniff.

"Tim, what did you get? Come on, keep it going there." Gibbs clapped his hands together ready to get the show on the road distracting Tim from his small dilemma. Tim dropped his foot, losing interest and continued to tear away the wrapping paper. His eyes fully opened, "A boo truck, dad! You see this mom? Santa knew I needed one!"

"Do you like it, Timothy?" Asked Jen.

"Yup, be...cause now I can play monster truck wid Dony." He crawled on his knees under the tree, brushing against the branches while creating a jingling sound as decorations knocked against each other while he searched for another present. "Santa is so smart." Tim said under his breath, to himself, in awe.

Tony sat on the floor opening a present when Spike grabbed a hold of the other end and began to tug on it. "Hey, Spike's helping me! Thanks, Spike, hey, look what I got! See, mom? One of those baking sets I can use when I make cookies, again with you! It even has an apron and one of those...roller pin...things! This is great!"

"Hey, Tony was right, socks and ...I love them." Gibbs held up his opened, unwrapped box then kissed, Jen.

"Are you sure you like them, Jethro or are you in one of your really, kissie, thankful moods this morning? I wasn't sure if you needed-"  
"Honey, I love them. Now here, open one yourself." Gibbs handed her a box that he had waiting at his feet. Jen smiled shyly as she admired the impressive effort he had achieved to make the present look elegant.

"Did you have this professionally wrapped?"  
"Nope. As a matter of fact, Tony helped." Tony sat on the floor and smiled at Jen, proudly.

"Thank you boys, I am impressed."

"Ooohhh, but, mom, I wished I hulped, too." Tim whined.

"It's okay, Tim, it's the thought that counts." Tim's sadness vanished, quickly.

"Where was Tim dad?"  
"He was taking a nap."

"Oh! Jethro! I love it!"

"What is it Mom? I didn't see it because it was in a box-" Tony hurried over to Jen's side. "Oh... a boring picture frame...I mean...but, it looks beautiful, if you have a picture...that needs... one."

"Wait. Jethro...you had it engraved? And wait, that's us! The day we went to the beach. I loved that day."

"Did it have something to do with you dumping a bowl of flour over my head?" Gibbs smiled at her devilishly.

Jen didn't look at him keeping her gaze on the photo, answering him nonchalantly, "Why, yes it did."

"And besides, you so, had that coming dad!" Tony added. Gibbs cleared his throat, eyeing Tony causing him to gulp, worriedly.

"And remember Tim? When the seagull-"  
"Stole my pizza! Yeah, mom, dat was so funny!" Tim giggled. Tim finished unwrapping the large present in his lap and gasped, becoming quiet. He leaned over it, silently studying the objects that were displayed behind the small windows of cellophane on the cover of the box.

"I love it, Jethro." Jen and Gibbs kissed again causing Tony to sigh. "Maybe you lovebirds should break it up-"  
Gibbs glared at Tony, amused with his boldness. "But, hey,we got no where to go. I'm in no hurry." Tony raised in hands in defense.

"Tim why are you so quiet? Do you like your crystal growing set?" Jen asked him from the couch.

Tim was lying on his stomach, distracted with amazement towards his gift, as he studied the box. "Uh, yeah, mom, I really do. Can we do this now dad?"

"Maybe later, okay?"

"All...right."

Tony walked towards the couch holding a box, "Here dad. Aunt Millicent sent me another chocolate Santa-"  
"I'm guessing you want me to hold it for safe keeping?"  
"I think it would be best." Tony answered in a serious tone.

Gibbs turned to acknowledge Tim as he tugged on his pajama sleeve. "I made dis for you." Tim's eyes were bright and his smile huge as he handed him a small, ball of paper that had been colored with markers then fastened together with a large amount of tape to keep what was inside, concealed.

"For me?"

Tim nodded, his tongue nervously poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Come here." Gibbs wrapped his arm around the boy guiding him in between his thighs, in front of his chest then carefully unwrapped the present, not wanting to rip Tim's special wrapping paper. Once the paper was opened, Gibbs held up the object. "Oh, Tim I love it!"  
Tim patted his tummy. "I made it in school, its a clay pot. My teacher said its moldy...colored but I don't know what she meant."  
"Oh, uh, I think she meant multicolored, because it seems that you used all the colors-"  
"I did!" He nodded as he tugged on his shirt nervously while sucking on his bottom lip. "I wanted you to like it."  
"Oh, more than that, Tim... I love it. You know what I'm going to do with this?"  
Tim shook his head then brought his gaze to his father's, anticipating his answer.

"I'm going to bring it to work and put it on my desk to hold my thumbtacks."  
"Wud are doze?"  
"I use thumbtacks to hold up my important papers on the bulletin board."  
"Oh...dah impordant ones?"  
Gibbs nodded as Tim grinned, proudly. Gibbs continued to admire his son's piece of art, considering each fingerprint dried in the clay was his own; a personal and permanent exhibit of his efforts, created just for him.

"Hey, Tony, what was in that box I saw you unwrapping?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh...nuthin." Tony answered him.

"He gots socks dad!" Tim pointed to the opened box near Tony's feet on the floor.

"So, that doesn't mean anything!" Countered Tony.  
"Tony everyone got socks, see?" Jen held up hers and Tim pointed to his sitting in an opened box.

"Oh. Then I guess everyone's feet smell." Tony shrugged.

Jen giggled.

xxxx

Jen took a deep breath when it seemed that all the presents under the tree had been opened. She looked at the ornament that hung from a branch by a piece of green yarn that Tony had made for her. Four popsicle sticks glued together, shaped as a square with clumps of rainbow-colored glitter glued on them. His class picture was fixed onto the center. She recalled Jethro's words of assurance from the day before; that their collection of Christmas tree decorations would grow just like their family would.

xx

_She held_ _Tony's__ face in her hands as she thanked him for her handmade gift by kissing him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes, "Mom I know how you like to look at my face a lot so I thought I'd give you the ornament I made in cub scouts. See? It has my picture on_ _it_. _Then you can look at me even when I'm not here._"  
"_I__ love it, Tony! I'll hang it on the tree right_ _now_."

xx

She inhaled deeply, again, "Jethro?" Jen looked at Gibbs adoringly, sitting on the lounge chair across from her, the boys on the floor in front of him as they played with their toys.

"Yeah, hon?"

She picked up the present she had waiting to give to her husband for the last month since it had arrived. Her heart raced and her mouth was dry. "Now boys, this is a very special... present that is really going to affect the whole family but I want your father to open it." She could see that she got Jethro's attention as he reached for it. She handed him a small gift box with fancy ribbons, wrapped in foil-colored paper.

Gibbs opened his arms, "Well, come here boys. You gotta help me unwrap it." They hopped up and each took a side leaning on his thigh.

Spike stood at Tony's side yelping. "Don't worry, its for you, too, Spike."

They helped their father by each unwrapping a corner of the present closest to themselves. "Hey, maybe mom made a'nudder clay pot like mine and he can have a...collec...tion."

Gibbs lifted the cover off the box, then dug into the white tissue paper. He lifted a tiny pair of yellow, delicate-crocheted baby boots. He inhaled as the sting of tears blurred his vision. His eyes found Jenny's, a huge smile on her face as she fought the urge to cry, her hand covering her lower face. Tim tugged on his father's pajama sleeve, "Dad, it's okay if you don't like your present? Don't cry. You can have one of my trucks."

"I think he's sad because they won't fit him." Tony brought his confident gaze to his mother's "Those are small slippers to fit dad, mom."

Gibbs leaned forward to kiss his wife as he held her cheek, caressing it. His voice was barely above a whisper, "Thank you." his voice cracked.

She wiped the tears off his face that fell freely from his eyes. "I love you..."  
"I love you, too." They both laughed then hugged tightly, Gibbs kneeling in front of her.

The boys stood surrounding them, "Dad?" Gibbs looked at Tim then Tony, their confused faces becoming more worried. He sat back on the lounge chair, then squeezed them close to reassure them.

"Don't be worried, these are happy tears." Gibbs voice cracked. "You're mom is telling me that you are getting a baby brother or a baby sister." He had to laugh, again once he had repeated the news,hearing it for the first time. He wiped his wet face.

Tim's face twisted in confusion. "But...what's dat?"

Tony nudged Tim, excitedly. "Don't you know, Timmy? What do you think you are?"

Tim's wheels spun as he slowly realized what they were saying. He patted his chest as he asked, "You're getting a nudder ones of me?" His face lit up as he came to his own conclusion.

Jenny slipped her hand under his chin."Oh, sweetheart. There could never be another one of you. But, if all goes well, you will have a baby brother or sister within the next eight months." She tapped his nose.

"But...we don't know who'd day are?" Tim was confused, again then it dawned on Gibbs, it was possible Tim thought all children were adopted as he and Tony had been. "Can't we just have Ziva be our'd sister?" Asked Tim.

"But, that's not how it works, Timmy." Said Tony.

Tim slumped then turned from his father to climb onto the couch. He worked his way into the corner, curling his legs beneath him as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Spike jumped from the floor in front of him yelping so Gibbs picked him up and placed him beside Tim. Spike licked Tim's hand then curled up next to him.

"The baby is coming from mom-" Answered Tony.  
"Huh?" Tim asked.

"I think we are going to have to have a little talk and explain this to you, Timmy-"

"Its okay...you can dell me lader, dad." He yawned while talking, "I'm...getting...dired."

Gibbs let out a steady stream of air with relief.

Jen smirked at him. "Well, were done with the presents, and I need to get that dinner going if its going to be ready for Grandpa Jackson and Louise when they get here."

"Can I watch that new movie I got? You know, Mary Poppins?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah, why don't I start it for you and you guys can just relax for now." Answered Gibbs.  
"Can we stay in our pajamas?" Gibbs tousled Tony's hair,

"You got it."

Once their parents left the room Tony turned to Tim who was lying on the couch watching the previews of Tony's new movie. "Do you want a sister or a brother, Tim?"  
Tim shrugged keeping his eyes on the movie.

Tony sat in front of him on the floor, leaning against the couch with his eyes already glued to the tv set. "I have a brother so a sister would be okay...maybe they will let us name the baby. You named the dog already so it'd be my turn. You'll probably have to live in my bedroom with me, because the baby will need a room."

"Weally?"

"Yes. That's how it is at my friend Stan's... when he and his brother got a baby sister."

"Oh. Will day give dah baby my other stuff, too, like my toys and clothes?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. They give you my clothes."

Tim pouted then his frown developed into a soft smile. He thought to himself, Well, the baby will need his stuff so it would be okay. Maybe he could help take care of the baby, too. Then Tim realized there hadn't been any wrapped presents under the tree for the baby. He scurried off the couch, interrupting Spike and Tony's comfortable positions on the couch and floor.

"Ouch! You stepped on my head!"  
"Sowery."

He ran under the tree picking up his crystal growing set that Santa had given him then ran into the kitchen. He stood behind his father, tugging on his jeans. "Dad?"  
"What is it Tim...what'd I tell you? We'll have to do that later, its kinda busy right now for that."  
"No, dad. I was wondering if the baby would want this...since, the, the baby didn't get any presents."

Gibbs released a quick puff of air through his nose, closing his eyes quick and smiling. He crouched down in front of Tim then rubbed Tim's arms. "That's really sweet buddy but this is yours. When the baby comes he or she will be getting a lot of gifts; things the baby will need like clothes and toys, okay? You don't have to worry."

Tim nodded, "Okay." Then ran back to the living room.

"So, now we know Tim will be a good big brother just as Tony is, I think we have it made."

Jen looked at Gibbs, mashing potatoes over the stove, "Jethro, believe me, I wasn't worried."  
"Yeah...I wasn't either."

xxxx

Jackson and Louise arrived a couple hours later with more presents for the family. When Jen told Jackson of the good news his eyes filled with tears and he hugged both, Jen and his son, tightly. "Now that's the best present you could give me, son."

Louise had brought homemade a cherry pie and Jackson had made his famous baked beans. They filled up on ham with a pineapple dressing, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and oven-baked rolls.

When it was time for them to leave Gibbs whispered in Tim's ear that it would be a great time for them to start the crystal growing set. He jumped up and ran to the Christmas tree to get it.

Gibbs was relieved Tony wasn't interested in joining them, realizing now that Tim would be the middle child, soon and that he would make it a point that he wouldn't be forgotten, as some were when the third child came along.

xxxting

The kitchen was cleaned, the food stored away and the kids bathed. The family snuggled, fitting closely on the couch, including Spike, admiring the only light sources in the room; a fire roaring in the fireplace and the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree.

"Did you have a good Christmas boys?" Jen asked smiling, warm and cozy in Gibbs' embrace.

"Yes!" Tony raised his arm, punching the air.

"Yus!" Tim copied his brother as Spike barked.

"I'm so happy you-"  
Tim grunted loudly as he moved an arm from under his mother. "Mom, I think you're sitting on my teddy bear-"  
"Oh, on Sam? I'm sorry, Tim. Wait, let me-"

"Uh, oh...I can't breath now." Tim tried to move from under his mother's side.  
"Wait, let me adjust...are you okay now?"

"Kinda."

"Come here, just sit on my lap, hon."

"Ya know what dad?"  
"What's that Tony?"  
"We're going to need a bigger couch."


End file.
